Detrás del abismo del tiempo
by Venom Rocks
Summary: Ese toque; la diligencia; el olor a lluvia, narcisos y jazmín: Nada, absolutamente nada era nuevo. Menos él. Y esa noche lo sabría, ya que, después de todo, era la noche en que las bestias despertaban, en la que había fiesta y por fin se sabría que había detrás del abismo de su oscuridad. Escocia/Gales. Capítulo anexo.


**Aquí termina mi inspiración XD La verdad es que fui apoyada por letras de algunas canciones que me hacían recordar el tema (tenía todo un playlist D;) y algunos elementos gráficos y frases de cosas que he estado viendo últimamente (juegos de pc, películas). Al final resultó esto, el maravilloso fic con final abierto ¬¬ Bueno, no me pudiese haber imaginado otro final con este tipo de cosas, es claro que se quedará de por vida allí y que nunca tendrá algo lo suficientemente bueno como para matarse o someter a la guardia del sanatorio D; Así que solo pensé en hacerlo acerca del mismísimo momento en el que recuerda lo olvidado. Triste o dramático, no estoy segura, pero en algo habrá caído, mejor que sea juzgado por otros XD**

**La única aclaración es que está basado en '**_**Albus Circus' **_**de Aishiteru-sama, y que hace como un anexo o algo así, ya que la historia me inspiró demasiado como para dejar que mi imaginación se quede en el final XD**

**Ah sí! Las voces están entre comillas y los diálogos interiores en cursiva. Mejor lo aclaro para que no sea difícil de sacarlo luego.**

**Gracias~**__

**Detrás del abismo del tiempo**

¿Podía entender alguien ese dolor como espejismo, esa soledad? ¿El espacio blanco que sólo era perturbado en su pureza con su cabello de fuego y sus ojos de bestia, demostrando que la paz nunca era absoluta?

-¿Qué viste en la oscuridad detrás del abismo del tiempo, Alasdair?

Las sombras. Las sombras, quizá…

No, tampoco eso.

¿Qué había visto?

No lo recordaba; no sabía; no llegaba.

-No lo sé…

"Por supuesto que lo sabes" Habló la esquina del cuarto, o el viento, o el agua que se escurría camino abajo del ducto de la ventilación.

"No puedes empezar a hacerte el ingenuo ahora" La voz cerca a su oreja izquierda se movió hasta el otro lado y dio la vuelta, buscando hacer que la siga, distrayéndolo del monstruo que se ocultaba bajo las sombras de la mitad de la habitación.

La impotencia lo quería hacer gritar.

-Ya caerá la noche, la noche, la noche.

"Sí, la noche que viene con las píldoras, las que te debilitan, te enferman, te hacen decir que lo sientes hasta que las tragues como niño bueno, como el cobarde que eres"

"Oh, Alasdair ¿Es que acaso no puedes salir de esa burbuja'"

-¡Cállense! Váyanse. No se supone que debían venir hoy, y si se quedan juro que los rastrearé hasta despedazarlos.

"Sólo respóndele"

"Respóndele, respóndele, maldito desquiciado"

-¡No estoy desquiciado! Váyanse a la mierda o los pondré en su sitio yo mismo, y no creo que quieran eso.

"Hoy vendrán con los sedantes"

-No ¡No! No quiero, no, no me volverán a dar esa porquería –no-no.

"Trágatelos"

"Trágatelos"

-¡Silencio! No me tragaré ni puta mierda. No, sí, sí, me tragaré sus asquerosas cabezas si no dejan de canturrear como malditos loros.

Risas, risas que perturbaron su subconsciente rechinaron; el metal de las patas de la cama chocando constantemente a cada movimiento, el balancear de su cuerpo, los sobresaltos violentos y la paranoia en su más pura esencia acompañaron las carcajadas que tomaban un ritmo propio.

Se acercaba, lo olía, escuchaba y degustaba sin sentir algún tipo de duda. Estaba en camino, a paso firme.

-Ya viene.

_¿Qué venía?_

-Pero no sé que es, no, solo lo sé, está en las paredes, arrastrándose como una inmunda sanguijuela.

Abrazó sus piernas, evitando el contacto con el suelo de hielo o las cosas hirvientes que lo rodeaban. Miró alarmado el blanco a su alrededor y un grito ahogado permaneció irremediablemente en su garganta.

-¿Qué pasa, Alasdair?-

Escuchó su voz a través de los agujeros entre barrotes, levantando la vista al instante, alerta.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿recuerdas?

Vio como el rostro pálido y pequeño del niño aparecía a través de las barras de hierro, sonriendo apenas y batiendo las manos frente a los entre-espacios.

Se acercó ignorando el hielo o la puerta en llamas, prestándole atención sólo a él –No-No te escuché.

Él suspiró, pero no llegó a mirarlo con horror o como si hubiese algún defecto en él, como todas esas tantas veces que aparecía tras un irreparable ataque de pánico, cerca a la paranoia acosando sus sentidos y la comezón por meter los dedos hasta su garganta y asfixiarse mientras la rasgaba a decisión propia.

-Hace mucho no te distraías tanto… Bueno, entonces platiquemos de otra cosa ¿Qué tema prefieres?

Pegó la frente al metal y lo miró con cierta sospecha: Aquel niño jamás dejaba de brindarle una gracia hermética, o una paz que mantenía la cordura o lo distraía suficiente como para olvidar el concepto mientras lo veía. Exhaló con pesadez.

-¿Viniste aquí para terminar preguntándome de qué quiero hablar? Se supone, debiste haber venido con un plan.

-Pues no, no lo hice. Es solo que ayer mencionaste algo que me dejó con la duda.

-¿Qué cosa?

Fueron interrumpidos por un grito del segundo piso y los fuertes golpes que lo acompañaban en los días que no conciliaba el sueño. Ambos miraron hacia arriba, el niño con curiosidad y él sonriendo con una mueca misteriosa.

-¿Qué han de estar haciendo?- Inquirió en un tono inocente, acomodándose al cuello el collar que Alasdair no había visto por años.

-Una fiesta- Volvió la mirada hacia él –Son como las que tengo a veces, seguro.

-¿Te gustan?

-Las odio.

-Yo nunca he tenido una fiesta ¿Qué hacen en ellas?

-Pues, depende- Se volteó de repente, dándole la espalda, queriendo ahuyentar a la sombra de al lado con la suya propia. Mostró una sonrisa lunática al vacío y volvió a marcarlo con los ojos, sin ni un gesto en sus facciones –Depende de quienes sean los invitados.

-¿Me invitarías?-Se acomodó en el banco que traía bajo sus pies para llegar a la ventanilla, agarrándose fuertemente de las barandillas y observando, analizando su sanidad, con sus ojos azules.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y si los llamo para que pueda entrar?- El sonido de su hablar se volcó cuando él bajó de la banca y pisó el suelo, aunque sin irse, según el pelirrojo notó su presencia.

Se aproximó y trató de mirar hacia el otro lado, buscando sus rizos rubios. Se tranquilizó cuando los vio tanteando a los guardias que estaban doblando la esquina del pasadizo con losetas terracota.

-¿Qué planeas, niño?

-Escabullirme cuando entren para atenderte, ¿no es obvio?

"Que entre, que entre para comérnoslo"

"Ese niño luce tan puro y apetitoso, ¿cómo es que no te ha dejado, inservible escoria?"

-Argh- Apretó sus manos alrededor de su cabeza en un extravagante intento por aplastarla entre sus manos. Mordió su lengua con cierta fuerza y la luz del foco al centro dañó su vista, haciéndolo bajar el porte. –Déjenme, hijos de puta. Ahora no, no salgan, ya… si tanto quieren estar aquí está bien, el riesgo lo corren ustedes, pero sería mejor que los llamaré luego, luego, no ahora, ahora no.

Risas burlonas. Más y más se hicieron presentes a los lados de sus oídos hasta que su voz tuvo eco otra vez, disipándolas por completo.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? Así podría entrar.

-Pero no hay necesidad de que los llames, ya vendrán más tarde por las pastillas para dormir. La píldora, esa píldora asquerosa.

-Pero aún falta mucho para eso, mejor los llamo ahora.

-¡No-!-

El pequeño corrió y al instante una fuerza ajena lo movió para que se echase de espaldas al suelo y empezara a tiritar de escalofríos. Azotando los brazos y golpeando su nuca contra el suelo empezó a gritar, llamando a quien los llamaba; no, a quienes Alasdair llamaba; no, a quienes Angwyn llamaba ingenuamente.

No, ellos debían venir por su cuenta.

La exasperación lo frustraba, la luz dejaba de darle en la cara para sumirlo en las sombras, las sombras que él conocía.

No quería. No quería volver a ese lugar, a ese vacío siniestro en donde ni tiempo ni espacio existían, en donde solo habían dos ojos que vomitaban su último brillo para yacer muertos e ignorantes de esa realidad. Se percibía a sí mismo entre lo espeso, lo viscoso de una culpa inconcebible e injustificada, si saber a qué se debía, cual era ese bendito paso en falso.

Escuchó los golpes, los pasos acelerados, el recorrido del carrito de las pastillas y los analgésicos. Podía sentirlos sobre su piel, ardiendo como el agua helada de las mañanas de dos veces por semana que ya no conocía.

Gritó, gritó y gritó. Aquellos hombres entraron y lo agarraron de los brazos para ponerlo en su cama, al compás de sus temblores y de sus ocasionales patadas, de su ataque por alguna falla de la dosis diaria, por recordar algo que terminó de despertar a la bestia que traía en su interior.

-¡No! No…

Pensó en hacer tiempo mientras Angwyn se escabullía pegado a la pared y se hacía a un lado, pegándose a la monstruosa sombra con perfecta entereza y nervio, como si no le temiera en lo más mínimo. Iba a decirle que se alejara, pero de repente sintió los dedos frente a sus labios, hostigándolo con tomar la despreciable pastilla, ya abriéndolo por inercia y por el temblor inconstante de su estado ansioso.

Era como siempre, era como estar muriendo.

El fármaco entró y una bocanada de agua invadió su boca. Por la lucha y el deseo de escupir que retenían con el único propósito de dormirlo, parte de ella se fue a sus pulmones y la otra fue violentamente tragada.

"Traga"

"Traga"

_-Déjenme en paz._

-Trágala- Dijo aquel hombre, el más alto y vestido de blanco, el que sujetaba su mandíbula con una fuerza increíble –Sabemos que está debajo de tu lengua, muchacho, no puedes engañarnos.

"Se saben todos tus trucos"

"Eres tan predecible… Por eso mereces podrirte vivo en este infierno de llamas blancas"

Otro porrazo de agua, la pérdida de control, la píldora cayendo dolorosamente a través de su esófago y directo a su sistema nervioso.

No lo ayudaban, solo lo sedaban. Nadie haría nada mejor por él, nadie… Excepto…

_-¿Excepto quién?_

-¡Eso es! Ahora duerme, duerme tranquilamente.

-No…

Vio borroso y la brisa del aire golpeado por la puerta al ser cerrada llegó hasta su cara. Sus ojos veían esa penetrante luz blanquiñosa, lastimando su retina, cegándolo de momento. Sintió como estar entre plumas, en un baile denso lleno de vueltas, de músculos ya sin tensión y despejado el peso que presionaba sus sienes bajo las voces en su cabeza.

-Vaya, nunca había estado aquí.

El niño se paseó de un lado a otro, mirando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad e interés, borroso y extraño, como alejándose en vez de acercándose.

-Angwyn…

Giró el rostro hacia un lado, mareado y buscando sus ojos. Una ola de humedad le dio directamente en la cara, ahogándolo de pronto y haciéndolo sentir como incapaz de moverse. Esa paz, pensaba, no se comparaba a ninguna que hubiese sentido hasta ese momento: Ni siquiera a esas delicadas manos acariciando su frente, calentando sus brazos y cantando a su oído para calmarlo y dormirlo, pero por todas las razones contrarias.

¿Qué era? ¿Quién era?

No tenía acceso, era como una barrera perturbando su mente, como Angwyn parado allí en frente de ella, al lado de su cama, viéndolo con cierta ternura en sus ojos y rozando su frente blanca con las yemas de sus dedos y una delicadeza casi celestial.

_-¿Quién es él?_

-¿Estás bien?- Comenzó a jugar con los mechones de cabello que desordenadamente caían sobre su rostro, haciéndolos a un lado e intentando ordenarlos en un lugar, peinándolo suavemente–Luces triste.

Ese toque; la diligencia; el olor a lluvia, narcisos y jazmín. Nada, absolutamente nada era nuevo. Menos él.

"Menos tú, idiota"

-No lo sé.

-¿Deprimido?

-Quizá, pero nadie lo entiende- Suspiró con un susurro, parpadeando pesadamente. Hizo contacto con sus orbes bajo la sombra sin parecer menos claros o virtuosos, indicándole silenciosamente que no dejara de acariciarlo.

-Yo te entiendo- Captó el insonoro pedido y siguió con su tarea, dibujando ahora la línea de sus cejas, sus párpados, bajando por su mejilla.

Él cerró los ojos y lo imaginó solamente, hablándole despacio y tranquilo, con una seriedad rara en un niño de su edad. Se balanceó mentalmente de un lado a otro, queriéndose dormir, más sin hacerlo propiamente, pensando en todo eso, en él, en _ella_.

_-¿En quién?_

-La gente inteligente se deprime con mayor facilidad porque comprende y sabe cómo es el mundo en realidad ¿No es eso lo que piensas? Yo lo entiendo…

Sonrió sarcástico, marcando en su rostro una mueca de burla y aceptación, la tan irónica aceptación de la razón que lo mantenía en la vigilia –Entonces solo tú lo haces.

-Es recíproco: Yo también creo que tú eres el único que me entiende.

Solo él lo entendía; solo él _la_ entendía. Entre esos juegos bruscos, imaginativos y llenos de vida, entre el deprimente ambiente de la casa, la madera y la piedra rústica, las cortinas rojas y el bosque.

_-El bosque…_

-¿Vine hasta aquí para que te durmieras? Qué maleducado.

-Jah- Una incoherencia azotó su mente y el ruido de la falacia perturbó su tranquilidad: Que no pudiese ver algo no quería decir que no existiera; no, no significaba eso.

¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué de lo que no veía podía existir?

"Vivir en una mentira"

"Patético"

Tuvo ganas de rascarse el cuello, el cabello que lo acariciaba por encima de la almohada le causaba comezón y podría jurar que su rostro se resquebrajaba hasta partirse en dos, ya sin estar exasperado, sin que _nada _lo exasperara: Ni siquiera _eso._

Ese día, ese cuello de porcelana dentro del puñado formado por sus dos manos, el grito,_ sus_ gritos.

Le ardían las mejillas, las pupilas, la lengua que se retorcía hacia atrás para tocar su paladar.

¿Por qué dolía y quemaba con tanta aprehensión? En el pecho se formaba una burbuja de lava, por su nariz entraba el aire paralizador, adormecedor y frío, helado, fantasmal y sofocante. Quería arrancarse la piel y cosérsela de nuevo con una libido aplanada y las pulsiones tan bajas como sus ánimos de levantarse e imaginar un lugar que no fuera ese, porque ese lo volvía loco.

_Loco_.

-Tú lo quisiste así.

-Bueno, bueno, como digas… Ahora me… me siento cansado.

No se molestó en abrir los ojos, ni tampoco en adivinar o pintarse la efigie de su acompañante sonriendo ligeramente sin dejar de jugar con sus cabellos.

-Descansa, entonces, Alasdair.

Fue aletargándose más a cada segundo, y aún más con la sensación de la piel de un par de pequeños labios rozando su frente pacíficamente, con cierto cuidado maternal, preocupación, desmesurada entrega.

_-Ese niño…_

El beso de Angwyn de pronto le hizo recordar un sabor fresco y dulce, esa cosa que no podía sacarse de la boca por más que escupiera el mundo entero desde sus adentros, por más que intentara olvidar, por más que ellos lo quisieran hacer olvidar.

Entreabrió los párpados, y entonces vio su cara, la cara de ella; entonces entreabrió los párpados y dejó de respirar.

-Eres hermoso, Alasdair.

Se sumergió en el sueño, extravagantemente cálido y colorido. Las luces deslumbradoras parpadearon hasta dejar la impresión de mil colores, de cada matiz que reconocía atado a sus ojos, definiendo el nuevo paraje, uno que se le hacía muy conocido.

Una casa. La parte líquida frente a la parte estática de su memoria. Su piel se quemó frente al sol, heló bajo lo fresco del invierno y de la humedad de un bosque alumbrado por la penumbra ocasionada por las copas de los frondosos árboles.

Seducido por las mentiras de las mariposas, caminó indeciso hasta la entrada de la morada, cuidando su espalda de las voces, de una oscuridad que era más grande que él.

_-¿Qué hay detrás de ella, de esa oscuridad?_

-No sé- Musitó despacio, visualizando la puerta, acercándose, a punto de llamar a la puerta con la manilla de metal.

Iba a entrar a la casa de sus opresivos y perturbadores recuerdos. Por fin lo estático se volvería líquido, casi constante, por fin sabría. Fue cuando él lo llamó.

_Él_.

-Alasdair, mira, encontré algo nuevo, un nuevo tesoro.

-¿Qué?

Angwyn permanecía parado en la entrada hecha por altos árboles, llamándolo con interés y cierta alegría a pesar de su apatía. El cabello cenizo y platinado al viento, la luz sobre la piel de mármol y sus ojos causaron un golpazo como estallido en su interior, un estado perplejo que rezumbó por todo su ser y el hormigueo extraño del enamoramiento que lo dejó sin palabras, callándolo de momento, tal vez para siempre.

_-¿Por qué?_

Avanzó por inercia, tratando de alcanzar la voz que lo calmaba hasta el sueño, que lo sacaba del mundano aburrimiento de su mundo blanco y pálido. Estiró una mano, ya corriendo hacia él mientras su figura se desvanecía entre los marrones, verdes, negros y amarillos de las plantas y las arboledas. Tragó el bulto en su garganta de la desesperación de no poder alcanzarlo, de verlo irse rebuscando entre troncos, alejándose otra vez de él.

_Otra vez_.

Y cuando creyó que lo iba a alcanzar, sus ojos se toparon con un claro tan brillante que tuvo que taparse la visión con su antebrazo derecho para poco a poco ir acostumbrándose al irresistible fulgor de la luz solar. Parpadeó acomodando su visión, lentamente, y entonces la vio: El vestido rojo que entre sus faldas la envolvía agraciadamente y profanando lo pálido de su piel con su destello rojizo, haciéndola parecer más rosada y apetecible que de costumbre. Vio el cabello esparcido por todo el lugar, despeinado por las violentas sacudidas, revelando apenas el moretón alrededor de su cuello que se ofrecía por detrás de él; los brazos hacia los lados, delicadamente acomodados entre los pastos, las flores y las setas de humedad; el rostro y el pecho boca abajo; el cuerpo inmóvil y grácil; ella como un todo que por un segundo y nuevamente no llegó a escapar de su cabeza.

-¿Quién es?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios frustrados y nerviosos, sin estar seguro de querer ser respondido o no.

-El último tesoro.

Percibió su propio miedo al momento en que lo advirtió acercarse con cuidado, rozando el cabello tan fino como el suyo con los dedos, la piel del cuello con su piel idéntica y acariciando el satín rojo sobre su espalda. Le gritó en mudo que no lo hiciera, que la dejara allí, que no quería verla. Que no _podía_ verla.

Nada salió de su boca, sin embargo, y la inocencia infantil le permitió voltear el cuerpo con escrúpulo y admiración.

"El tesoro más precioso de todos"

"Quien lo diría… ¿No quieres volver a despedazarlo?"

La posición la reveló.

Vio la cara de él, la cara de ella. Una sola.

Los nueve círculos del infierno.

Los gritos.

La depresión de un mes, el dolor de mil años.

El halo roto, la cálida sonrisa destrozada; el peso de la culpa que lo jalaba vehementemente hacia el centro de la tierra; la figura de una Ofelia tras el estrepitoso golpe de la demencia más pura.

-¿Quién es ella?

Sintió el dolor de un momento a otro. Nunca pidió estar enfermo, pero ese dolor era como ninguno, solo como ella sabía hacérselo.

Lo alimentó hasta traerlo lleno, lo alimentó él solo y del solo asco que soportaba sobre sus manos: La hizo dejar de respirar para que sintiera su morbidez, sus huesos pudriéndose, haciéndose polvo.

Sobre la órbita de los párpados cerrados solamente encajaban un par de ojos: Los ojos azules del niño, el poco o nulo brillo del amor incondicional, la sofocación de no poder respirar, de sentirse inválida.

_-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué conocía lo que sentía?_

Era alguien que había vuelto por él, para encontrarlo. Era quien lo había dejado hambriento de las ganas de vivir cuando lo único que le mostró fue amor, amor que debió permanecer dentro y que debió volverse como un cáncer que no podría hacerlo sobrevivir.

Pero vivió. Y de nuevo no pudo recordarlo.

Temblaron sus piernas y sus manos, quiso echarse al piso a llorar por alguna razón que no comprendía. Escapaba a él, tal y como esa figura lo hacía allí, echada como un ángel en el piso. Fue envuelto por la repulsión que flotaba sobre sus palmas en un segundo, odió el mundo entero, la odió a ella.

No: Ella había escapado al olvido. No: A ella no podía odiarla.

-¿Fue esto lo que viste en las sombras? Alasdair, respóndeme.

-No… No sé.

Pensó en las manos alrededor de un cuello pálido y deseable; en un beso prohibido; en el exasperante olor a narcisos que de pronto lo abordó; en las pastillas de los frascos cada mañana, tarde y noche; en la calidez de un cuerpo hermoso y perfecto bajo el suyo; en la traición; en el dolor… en la oscuridad.

En lo bien que su piel conocía al mismísimo diablo, sin nunca conocer realmente la de ella.

"Tú sabes quién es"

"Tu locura te persigue"

-¡No estoy loco! No, no… no lo estoy….

Su voz solo se oyó como un suspiro, se quebró de repente; la mente en retrospectiva lo llevó hasta lugares inmemorables, hasta su rostro bajo el esplendor lunar, entre la lobreguez más oscura de todas.

Cuando la imaginó fue cuando ella abrió los ojos resaltantes por los moretones frescos en su piel y confrontó su mirada verde directamente, tiernamente. Al instante, las voces detrás de su cabeza gritaron todas a la vez, junto con la cara desconocida dentro de sí que despertaba cada vez quepestañaba, que reía cada vez que caía, que lo veía todo, que la veía a ella.

-No recuerdes- Cantaron sus labios durazno y de terciopelo, tan apaciblemente como la moción de sus ojos.

La sangre le hirvió, las voces, las caras y los fantasmas que se alojaban debajo de su piel pugnaron por salir sin subestimar su dolor. Sudó frío, el sol cayó y la luz lo traicionó. Todo se borró de él conforme la explosión de sensaciones y sufrimiento en su ser lo rompía una y otra vez con sus ondas expansivas, con las memorias, con lo que se hallaba tras su cerebro.

Todo se hizo oscuro, y lo último que divisó en su desesperación fueron sus ojos postrados, mirándolo sin recriminarle nada, amándolo con lástima y nostalgia.

Volvió el cubículo blanco, la tenue luz del pasadizo alumbrando poco de las sombras, los demonios esperándolo y bailando dentro de ellas y los ojos, los ojos de un él, de un niño que lo miraba con la conocida lástima y nostalgia que resonaba entre las paredes de su cráneo y lo volvía loco. Lo miró aturdido y le sonrió débilmente, aún bajo el efecto de los químicos que lo quemaban por dentro, que lo mantenían tranquilo, callado y ciego, que lo hacían querer morirse: aletargado por los químicos que limpiaban su memoria. Pero ya no, no esa noche fría en que las bestias despertaban, en que la parte que faltaba de su alma volvía a él para despertarlo del profundo dormitar.

-Y dime, entonces, ¿Qué viste en la oscuridad detrás del abismo del tiempo, Alasdair?

Cada palabra fue pronunciada con la candidez y la apacibilidad que habían sabido no volverlo más loco, y con la ironía de haber sido la pieza que lo había hecho volver a él y a lo que era realmente, como si fuese eso lo que siempre hubiese estado buscando.

Tan solo había existido para hacerlo, después de todo.

Permaneció callado por unos agonizantes minutos, mareándose más con todos los matices de las iris y pupilas.

Silencio. Cayó en silencio hasta que la densidad de las palabras en el ambiente fue demasiado para él de soportar.

-A ti.

Respondió, y la imagen desapareció en un segundo, mas nunca sin dejarlo solo y sin eco en la aparente calma de aquella habitación, pues, al final, la fiesta había acabado de comenzar.


End file.
